The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Diascia, botanically known as Diascia barberae. 
The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of ‘B15’ and ‘B139’. ‘B15’ is a deeprose flowering Diascia having. ‘B15’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. ‘B139’ is a pink flowering Diascia. ‘B139’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Neither ‘B15’ nor ‘B139’ has been patented.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 2000 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a three-year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.
The new Diascia plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the U.S., only in zones 7, 8, 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.